There is known from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-301026 a motorcycle in which a radiator disposed forward of a water-cooled engine mounted on a body frame is mounted at an upper portion thereof to a vehicle body and at a lower portion thereof to a stay extending from the engine.